Team CJES
by JJJwhovian
Summary: A cyborg, an assassin, a cowboy and a bloodsucker. Four very unlikely heroes, but they will discover they are the key to saving Remnant from doom.
1. Cyborg Trailer

**_Hey guys! I got another new story here! A crossover between RWBY and Mortal Kombat!_**

**_I already done all four trailers for the main team. One thing before we start this story was a one shot that originally belonged to D3ADPOOLK1d._**

**_Now with that said, let's begin!_**

* * *

_"The good and bad things we do is what makes us human. You take away that freewill, then what do you have? Nothing but a machine."_

**ROUND ONE! FIGHT!**

* * *

"General Ironwood, is he going to be okay?" A scientist asked a man in a white military uniform over a white shirt and red tie. He had combed over black hair and a metal strip over his right eyebrow.

"This may be the only way to save his life, we need to put our faith into the Cyber Initiative." In front of the General and scientist, was a yellow and black robot. The helmet having dreadlocks and a beak like shape with green eyes. The chest plate was open, and had organs inside that were still alive. "This is also our best bet at creating the strongest weapon in all four kingdoms. Now turn him on."

The scientist nodded and typed a few commands into a console pad. The chest plate closed, and the green eyes lit up, so did many small lights across the chest legs and arms. The robot groaned as he sat himself up, grabbing his head.

"Wh-what happened to me? General Ironwood?" He then noticed his robotic body. "What…..what is this? What happened to me?"

"Cyrax, please calm down." The now named Cyrax looked at the General. "This was the only way to save your life after the Grimm attack, you were basically on the brink of death."

"The Grimm attack? Wait, is Weiss okay?!" He stood up.

"She's fine. Your body was burnt to a crisp, there was nothing else." Ironwood sighed.

"I…was burnt? But, we were only fighting a King Taijitu. And then you ordered in the mechs, the new ones with the flamethrowers." Ironwood held back a worried look. "I was protecting Weiss, and then you ordered them to open fire, while I was fighting the Grimm!"

"Cyrax calm down." Ironwood ordered him.

"This is your fault!" He slammed his metal hand onto the table behind him, instantly destroying it. "Look what you've done to me!"

"Shut him down!" The scientist rushed over to the console, but with Cyrax being a cyborg he beat her to it and crushed the console. "No!"

Alarms then began to ring through wherever they were. Cyrax pushed over the scientist and ran past Ironwood before he jumped through a door as it closed.

"I need to get out of here, I need to find Weiss." He started running through the facility. After turning one corner, he was confronted by five Atlas Soldiers. "Please just let me go."

"Sorry Cyrax, but we got orders to bring you in." One of them said, as they all took out Taser rods. "Take him down!"

The five soldiers charged at Cyrax. One of them tried stunning the cyborg with his rod, but Cyrax just parried it and attacked back with punches before grabbing his shoulders and slamming his knee into the soldier's stomach and threw him into the wall.

He then did a jump flip kick on another soldier. Landing on the ground he then backhanded him and whacked his face with his elbow and headed butted him, fracturing the soldier's helmet before delivering an uppercut.

He turned around just in time to duck a double attack from a pair of soldiers. Without thinking, he threw his arms to the side which made his chest open and shoot out a green energy net. The net stuck the two soldiers to the wall, immobilising them.

"Whoa, my net technique?" He asked himself, and didn't notice the last soldier sneak up behind him and jab the Taser rode into Cyrax's back, causing him to yell in pain. He bent over in pain, before his chest opened again and a yellow and green bomb dropped into his hands. Cyrax mustered all his strength to turn around and slam the bomb into the soldier's chest, blasting him away. "My nets, my bombs, does that mean…?"

He flexed his arm, causing the hand to fold in and replace with a buzz saw. "Well this can help." He walked over to a sealed door and began to cut it open. After a few seconds he sawed it in half and continued to run, turning his hand back to normal. Soon enough Cyrax made it to the hanger trying to find the exit.

"Come on, come on. Where's the door to this place?!" He groaned. He then heard heavy footsteps behind him and saw an Atlesian Paladin march its way over.

"I can't let you leave Cyrax." A voice said over the coms of the Paladin.

"Cassie?" Cyrax asked, remembering the voice of his friend.

"I know you're scared, so why don't you just come back to the lab where the doctors can help you."

"I can't Cassie, they did this to me! They took away my humanity!" Cyrax said in defence.

"Then I'm sorry that I have to do this." Cassie aimed the Paladin's guns at Cyrax. "But I'm taking you down!" She started blasting concussive blasts at Cyrax. The yellow cyborg started to run circles around the mech.

After jumped over some big boxes, he deployed two bombs in his hands before he lobbed them at the mech. The explosion of each bomb made the mech take a step back before she blasted two missiles at Cyrax.

In defence Cyrax split all his limbs apart and seemingly teleported above the mech. He fell down and delivered a hard kick to the head of the machine.

He back flipped off it and fired more bombs, these ones homing in to the mech's body. Cassie growled on the inside and fired more missiles at Cyrax, who shot another energy net that wrapped around the missiles and exploded, clouding the mech's vision.

She looked around the cloud of smoke, searching for the cyborg. The mech's tracking systems then start blaring, and Cyrax jumped through the smoke with his arms turned to saws. He grinded the blades into the metal of the Paladin, cutting off one of the arms.

He then jumped off the highest he could, the shattered moon shining through the skylight above him. He yelled and opened his chest plate and launched a small saw which then grew five times its size. Cassie unclipped the seat belt and jumped out the mech just as the giant saw cleaved through it.

Cyrax landed on the ground, and looked down at his defeated friend. She was in her teens with long blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore a skin tight green and white military outfit with small bits of armour plating on the shoulders and chest with two pistols strapped to her back.

"I'm sorry Cassie, but I'm not letting them use me." Cyrax apologised as he helped her up.

"Use you? They only did this to save your life."

"I heard Ironwood say he made me to be the strongest weapon in all four kingdoms, he caused the destruction of my human body! They took away my humanity Cass." He sadly said.

"He's in the hanger let's go!" The two heard the running footsteps of a small platoon making their way to the hanger. Cyrax prepared to fight them, but was confused when he a gun shot and saw the door closing. He looked behind him so see one of Cassie's pistols was smoking.

"Cass?"

"If anyone asks, you defeated me and escaped. If what you're saying is true, then I don't want anyone using you for something you're not. Now get outta here Cy." She gave a hug to the cyborg. He nodded and ran the hanger doors, which were starting to close.

"Let's blow this stand." Cyrax dropped two bombs into his hands and threw them at the door, causing an explosion that masked his escape.

Cyrax fell down the large tower he jumped from, "Maybe this was a mistake!" He yelled. Then to his shock, some components on his back, arms, and legs opened up to reveal thrusters that then ignited to soften his crash landing. He tumbled across the wet mud, the pouring rain making it worse.

He started to breathe heavily as he pushed himself up. He looked back at the place that used to be his home, the place he lived and trained for years as a member of the Atlas school. He couldn't go back, he couldn't go anywhere because of what he is now. Cyrax looked down at his hand before he converted it to a saw. He started to spin it and slowly move it to his neck. 'Maybe this is the only way….'

"Death is not the only option, Cyrax Ki." Cyrax spun around to a man who was unaffected by the rainfall. He wore a white outfit with a blue cloth draped around his shoulder that fell to his waist. He also had black padding on his fore arms, lower legs and shoulder, and a straw hat on his head. What was strange about his what that he had blue lightning travelling around his body?

"Who are you?"

"My name is Raiden, and I am here to search for champions. I believe that one of those champions are you." Raiden said, much to the surprise of Cyrax.

"Listen sir, I'm no champion. I'm not even human anymore."

"Sometimes the best of warriors, are little human themselves. Those who you can save care little of what you are, but care only for what is inside." Raiden said, which made the yellow cyborg feel a little better. "Make your way to Beacon Academy, the headmaster there will except you no matter what you are."

Cyrax looked back down to his saw, which he then switched back to a regular hand. "Thank you Raiden. Raiden?" When he looked back he saw that Raiden was gone, and in his place was a duffel bag. Cyrax opened the bag, seeing an assortment of clothes to use as a disguise. He picked up the bag and began to walk to the nearest city. 'I will prove I am still human.'

* * *

_[The screen darkens and shows four columns, each one coloured with a silhouette. The first one is coloured yellow and the silhouette was replaced with Cyrax.]_

* * *

_**And we're done with introducing the first team member: Cyrax.**_

_**Without further or do that's go onto the next trailer.**_


	2. Assassin Trailer

**_Next trailer._**

**_Let's go!_**

* * *

_"Though we are bound by loyalty, sometimes we must do things for the better of those we care about. Would you break a loyal bound just to protect someone?"_

**ROUND TWO! FIGHT!**

* * *

The White Fang is said to one of the scariest criminal groups in all of Remnant. And to some it's true. But others aren't afraid.

Outside the city of Vale, a small camp of White Fang members had just finished their heist and was boxing their riches.

"Get the crates in the Bullheads, we're leaving soon." The member who looked to be the leader said. What all the members didn't notice, that in the shadows was dark skinned woman in a revealing green outfit with gold chains around her thighs. She also had black high heeled boots that reach to her knees which also have green gems on the knees. Around both her arms were black, green and gold bands which were also fingerless gloves. She had long black hair and a green mask that covered her mouth and nose.

The green woman sneaked around the trees that surrounded the camp. She snuck up behind one White Fang and chocked him into unconsciousness, dragging him into the shadows.

She then ducked behind a box as two more White Fang members passed by. As she was about to move, a spotlight shone above her, revealing the woman to all the members.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here boys," The leader clapped as she got all the White Fang's attention. "Jade Ying. Not surprising to see you here."

"You were expecting me?" Jade asks as the leader takes out a chain mace.

"Oh of course. After all we can't have you mucking up our operations like you did with the others. That's why we lured you out to kill you right here, right now. Get her!" Many of the White Fang members took out swords or aimed their guns at Jade. The green women smirked under her mask and reached for a small metal cylinder on her waist, which glowed green and expanded to a staff.

She spun it around before holding it behind her back, and doing the 'come at me' with her other hand. One of the White Fang charged with a sword slash, but Jade spun around the staff, knocking the sword away and whacking him with her staff before she hit him so hard that it knocked him into a tree.

Another two members tried an attack, with Jade defending herself by spinning her staff in a circular motion. She then spun her staff overhead before slamming it down onto one's head and then into the other's stomach and then did a jump split kick.

One of the members with a gun started to fire at her, so Jade made tracks to take cover behind a metal crate. More White Fang members joined in as a firing squad, blasting at the crate.

Jade shrunk her staff back down and reached for a small disk on the other side of her waist. She made it glow green and three curved blades appeared on it. Just at the right time of them reloading, she jumped from behind her cover and threw the disk. It spun towards the five White Fang members and knocked the guns from their hands before returning to her.

She morphed her staff to its longer form and attacked the members. She whacked one of them in both sides of their face and thrusted it into their knee. She turned to the next one, and before he could even try, she slammed the hard metal staff into his crotch area before spin kicking him. Another went for an attack, but the green woman ducked so the last two members ran into each other.

All that was left was the leader. The two women started each other down. The leader attacked first by swinging her mace at Jade. The green warrior bent backwards to dodge the attack and then wrapped one of her legs around the chain. She then pulled the leader towards herself and kicked her face with her other leg. She then hit the leader's back and then slammed the staff onto her head.

The White Fang leader took a few steps away from Jade, before looking back and growling at her. "Damn you!"

"You brought this upon yourselves." Jade said. She then began spinning her staff, with green energy covering both sides. She threw the staff which stuck itself into the leader's body. Jade then ran to leader and pulled the staff out before rapidly jabbing it into her chest before spinning around and slamming the staff into the leader's chest one last time. The hit sent her into a box and knocked her unconscious.

Jade looked around at all the unconscious White Fang. "Another group defeated." She sighed.

"But at what cost, Jade Ying." Jade spun on her heel to see Raiden walk out from the tree's shadow.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Raiden, and I am here to search for champions. I believe that one of those champions are you." He said to her.

"Me, a champion? I am sorry to inform you but I am no champion. I'm not worthy of such a title." She said as she shrunk down her staff.

"You believe that only because you seek revenge?" Raiden said, which shocked Jade.

"How do you-"

"I know that you seek revenge against the White Fang because they took away someone who was important away. Many have gone through the same kind of torture as you Jade Ying."

"I want only to prove to her that I can avenge her death." Jade gripped her fist tightly.

"Would she want this from you?" Jade looked Raiden directly in his lightning blue eyes. "Would she want you to risk your life only to avenge her, or would she want you to move on?"

Raiden turned around and slowly walked away. "If you do wish to move on, make your way to Beacon Academy, the headmaster will accept you no matter what you fight for."

Jade looked at all the fallen White Fang grunts. 'Maybe Kitana would want me move on.' "If it is for the best, than I shall. Thank you Raiden. Hm?" She saw that Raiden had disappeared.

She looked up at the shattered moon, before making her way back to Vale.

_[The screen darkens and shows four columns, the first showing Cyrax. The second column's coloured green, with the silhouette now replaced with Jade.]_

* * *

**_Time for next trailer!_**


	3. Cowboy Trailer

**_Trailer number tres!_**

**_Go!_**

* * *

_"Our past doesn't define us, we live in moment. If you're judged for something you've done long ago, then you tell them to look out for what you do in the future."_

**ROUND THREE! FIGHT!**

* * *

Only brave people venture into the bad parts of Vale, the place where all the criminals and scumbags ponder. Though there was one, he may be brave, he may be stupid, or he may damn well be both.

Walking down the bad street, was the definition of a cowboy. He wore a light blue sleeveless shirt under a denim sleeveless jacket which had two bullet straps in an X formation, and around his neck was a poncho that draped down his back. On both his fore arms are small red armour pads which covered long black gloves. He wore navy denim trousers with black boots. Strapped to his hips were two revolvers and on his back was a cowboy rifle and a bone like sword. He had a cowboy hat and a red leather mask around his mouth and nose.

The teen walked through the streets until he made his way to a bar, which made far too much noise. He walked up the stairs to the bar doors, and noticed a piece of paper that read, 'Property of the Black Dragon.' He huffed and ripped it down, and then pushed open the bar doors with intent.

As soon as they swung open, every Black Dragon member trailed their eyes to it. "Well, I'm an idiot. I coulda sworn the invite said that this was a costume party." One person chuckled. "That guy gets it." He made his way to a bar stool.

"So, what's tonight's theme, what people THOUGHT the eighties were cool?" The cowboy asked the bartender.

"You know you can't be here kid, you know these people will try to kill you." The bartender told him.

"Ah don't be a yellow belly Vince. They can try it but no Black Dragon thug can take on Erron Black." He said with pride.

"So you're Erron Black?" Erron spun on his chair, to see a man in a brown v-style vest that showed off his chest which was covered in stone, the same can be said about his fore arms. He wore baggy dark brown trousers with brown boots and on his head was a brown hood and a metal mouth piece.

"Yeah I'm you're huckleberry what of it?" Erron asked, tucking in his thumbs into his belt ole west style.

"Kano has a high price on your head, not many are brave enough to betray the Black Dragon." Saying that made Erron narrowed his eyes.

"Now I don't want no trouble partner, how about I buy us some drinks and we forget about this?"

The man in brown slammed his rocky hand into the bar behind Erron, who didn't flinch. "I'd prefer a pay rise than some crappy drinks."

"Tremor please, let's not get outta hand." Vince tried to reason.

"Now ya done it. You can go ahead and threaten me, but you ain't allowed to insult my friend's drinks. So we can do this the easy way, or the wild west way." Erron pulled back the hammer on one of his revolvers.

Tremor took a few steps back, as some Black Dragon thugs took out knives or pipes. "Anyone want pay? Then kill him!" They grinned and went for the cowboy. Erron ducked and dodged from the pipes and kicked away one of the thugs with a knife. He flipped over a table before grabbing a chair and slammed it into one of the thugs.

"Careful with the furniture Erron!"

"Sorry Vince!" He yelled back. He punched another thug before back kicking another who he then grabbed and threw into another two thugs. Seeing that it may not go well, Erron was gonna reach for one of his revolvers.

"You know the rules Erron, no guns in the bar!" Vince told him, much to the cowboy's dismay.

"Well, he never said anything about swords." Erron reached behind his back, pulling his bone like sword from its sheath. He deflected one of the thugs' pipe before slashing her across the stomach and then elbowing her in the face.

He turned just in time to slam the handle of his sword into a thugs head before kneeing his stomach. He reached into his poncho and pulled out a small class grenade filled with sand before throwing it to another small group of thugs. The sand blinded them as he rushed in to either slash or whack them. He grabbed the last conscious thug and slammed his face into the bar.

"Sorry about the damage Vince, I'll pay for it later." He threw the thug away. "No where's Tremor?"

His question was answered as he was struck in the chest by a small boulder that launched him out the bar. When he landed his hat fell off, showing that in his brown hair was a pair of wolf ears. "Question answered." He pushed himself up and picked up his hat.

"You made a mistake betraying the Black Dragon," Tremor said as he walked out the bar and down the stairs. "But it's good for me, since I get to make a profit."

"To hell with my past, I'm only care about the now and the future. Cause I live in the moment!" Erron sheathed his sword on his back. "Now that we're outside, I can use my ladies." He pulled out his revolvers, twirling them in his hands. "Say hello to Night and Day. This is how they greet people!" He aimed at Tremor and blasted at him.

The rocky Black Dragon seemed to raise the ground in front of him, making a shield. Erron took this chance to reload Night and Day. Tremor saw this and burst through the rocks, using his semblance to throw the small rocks at the Erron.

The cowboy ducked and rolled from each projectile. Tremor jumped and slammed his hand on the ground, causing a minor earthquake that made Erron shake. Tremor covered his arm in stone, making an armoured gauntlet that he punched Erron in the chest with.

Erron rolled backwards, holstering Day and Night into their slots and pulled out the rifle on his back. "Come say hi to Buster, he likes to get up close and personal!" He started to slowly walk to Tremor as he fired shot after shot.

"If you give these stupid names to you weapons, at least tell me what the sword is called?!" Tremor said, blocking the shots his rock armoured hands.

"They're name is Scar."

"Wait, time out!" The two stopped fighting. "You said the revolvers were girls, the rifle was a boy, so why is the sword they?" Tremor asked with confusing in his orange eyes.

"Well I didn't wanna seem sexist having more boys than girls or more girls than boys. Don't judge me mister showing off rocky chest hair!" He aimed Buster and Tremor's chest, blasting more bullets, which at first seemed to miss, but somehow redirected themselves towards Tremor.

Erron quickly slotted back in Buster and threw two coins into the air. He grabbed Night and unloaded a few bullets into Tremor before throwing the gun into his face. The gun then bounced into Erron's hand as he pulled out the other turned around and fired a shot from each revolver. The bullets flew towards the coins and bounced off them before both went into Tremor's shoulders.

Erron turned back around and spun Day and Night back into their slots. He saw Tremor crumble into stones, showing he got away.

The cowboy sighed as he walked back into the bar, picking up his coins as he went in. "Sorry about the damages Vince. Should this be enough?" He put a few lien on the bar.

"You gotta stop this at some point kid, you can't keep being some kinda vigilante all your life." Vince said, not accepting the money as he pushed it back to Erron.

"What else can I really do, I used to be one of these assholes. There's nothing for me anymore." Erron put his hat on the bar table.

"Although there is more for you future, Erron Black." Erron looked behind him, as Raiden walked over the unconscious thugs.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Erron asked.

"My name is Raiden and I am here to search for champions. I believe that one of those champions are you." With that said, it just made Erron burst out in laughter.

"Champion? Buddy I am no champion. You gonna have better luck finding champions at one them fancy academies. They probably done more good than me." Erron sighed.

"What does it matter for what has been done in the past, when you can do better in the future?" Erron looked back down to the bar table. "If you ever want to prove yourself, make your way to Beacon Academy. The headmaster will accept you not matter what you have done."

"Hm, that's not really that bad of an idea. Thanks strange guy. The hell?" He saw that Raiden had disappeared. 'This city really does have weird people.'

"So can I get you a drink Erron?" Vince asked him as he walked in with new chairs.

"Nah, I think I know what I'm gonna do with my life now." Erron out his hat back on and headed for the door. "I'll see ya 'round Vince." He left the bar and started to walk through Vale. 'Things are 'bout to get a whole lot more fun.'

_[The screen darkens and shows four columns, the first showing Cyrax, the second one showing Jade. The third column's coloured blue with the silhouette now replaced with Erron.]_

* * *

_**Now we move onto the final trailer.**_


	4. Bloodsucker Trailer

**_Final trailer and member._**

**_Time to finish this!_**

* * *

_"Are we all just monsters wearing a skin suit? Do you know what kind of monster you are? Are you really considered human, for all the harm you've caused, to please your monster?"_

**ROUND FOUR! FIGHT!**

* * *

"Put the money in the bag! Put it in now!" A guy in typical robber clothes yelled to the lady behind the cash register while pointing a gun at her.

She reluctantly pulled money out of the register, handing it to another man holding a money bag. There were three more in the store, who were patrolling to make sure no one causes trouble.

But what they didn't know is that trouble found them.

Skulking around the outside of the store, was a women with pale white skin wearing red and black ninja outfit with pouches and veils of red liquid strapped to her body. She had a small cape on her back that links with her red hood, mouth piece, and goggles on her forehead. In her hand was a dagger.

The women narrowed her blood red eyes at the men in the store. 'No one will miss them.' She snuck behind the store and cut the power box, causing the lights to go out inside.

"What happened?!" One of the robbers yelled, the five of them panicking. The five turned on torches that they held with them, surveying the area.

"I would give you a chance to run, but what's the point in that?" They all turned to the voice, their lights showing the pale woman.

"Back up bitch!" One of the robbers pointed his gun at her. She didn't seem afraid as she walked towards them, taking out her dagger. The robber opened fire into the woman, ripping holes in her clothes and skin.

"What are you doing idiot?!" One of the other robbers grabbed the other's gun. "We wanted no casualties!"

"I-I-It was just a reflex, she came at me!" He defended as he took back his gun. "Now let's get outta here before the cops show up!"

"Uh what's going on with her body?" The five crooks looked back at the pale women, as all her spilled blood flowed back into her body and mended her wounds. She stood back up and cricked her neck.

"I would have offered you a painless defeat, but now you've asked for my wrath." She narrowed her eyes as blood wrapped around her dagger, making the blood solidify into a longer blade.

They all aimed their guns and fired at the women, who ran and ducked behind a shelf of food for cover. She collected blood around her hand and turned it into tendrils that she used to strike each robber's hand, making them drop their guns. The robbers spread out and circled around the pale woman, who held her dagger in a reverse grip.

One of the robbers tried punching her, but the pale woman ducked under and stabbed into his thigh with her dagger. She took the blood from his thigh and made a Blood Javelin that she threw and stuck the robber into a wall.

Two of the robbers grab her from behind, while a third charged to attack her. She surprised the three robbers by morphing her body into pure blood and escaped their grasp. The charging robber crashed into the other two, crashing into a shelf of glass bottles.

She noticed that one of them tried to run out the store, so she made her blood into a whip and swung it around his legs. She pulled him back dug her dagger into his back.

She then felt a blunt object hit the back of her head, making her fall to the ground. She turned her head to see the last robber got his hands on a metal bat. "I don't know who you are, but now you're dead!" He swung the bat down, aiming for her head, but the pale woman turned to blood again and slid away before reforming.

She ducked under another swing and slashed her dagger against his arm. He tried hitting her with his bat again, but she used his spilled blood to act as a shield which the bat bounced off. She absorbed the blood into her body and then made a Blood Scythe. She spun the scythe around and parried against the robber's bat, occasionally slashing his chest. She then turned the scythe into a spiked hammer and knocked the robber out of the store.

The robber hit the cold stone of the street and groaned in pain. The woman in red walked over to his and sheathed her blade. "Now what? You gonna tie us up and let the cops take us?"

"No, far from it." She bent down and ripped the balaclava off his face. She then grabbed both sides of his face, digging her nails into his skin.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed in absolute agony.

"You and your friends' blood will serve a better purpose, than fuelling your wicked hearts. No one will miss you." She dug herself deeper, causing him to scream more.

Later, the pale woman sat in an alleyway as police cars drove towards to store. She looked down at her blood riddled hands, the blood which she drained from the five robbers. She absorbed it back into her body, and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I know you are afraid, Skarlet Kurenai." The now named Skarlet looked to where to voice came from, seeing Raiden lean against the wall of the alley.

"Your blood, it smells different from the many I have had to drink. What are you?" Skarlet asked him.

"My name is Raiden and I am here to search for champions. I believe that one of those champions are you." Skarlet only sighed at his words.

"I am far from being a champion, if anything I am a monster. I kill others and drain their blood in order to survive." She hugged tighter.

"But you only kill those who cannot seek redemption, those who have done evil within their time of living?" Raiden asked her.

"Y-yes. I only feed upon those who no one will miss, criminals and animals." Skarlet said as she loosened the hold on her legs.

"Then it may be justified." Raiden offered his hand, which she took and was pulled up. "You have only kill those who have committed horrendous crimes with no point of return, exactly what a huntress must do." Saying that made Skarlet's eyes soften. "Make your way to Beacon Academy, the headmaster there will accept you no matter you needs, and can supply you with daily doses."

Skarlet looked behind her out the alley, gazing her eye upon the only visible tower of Beacon. "A way for me to train, and acquire blood without killing? It is something father would've wanted. You have my deepest thanks for your offer Raiden. Raiden?" Skarlet looked back and saw that Raiden was gone without a trace.

She sighed softly and walked out the alley, turning into a puddle of blood and slipping away. 'Maybe I still have a place among society.'

_[The screen darkens and shows four columns, the first showing Cyrax, the second one showing Jade, and the third showing Erron. The fourth column's coloured red with the silhouette replaced with Skarlet. Within each column was a big bold letter, the four letters reading CJES.]_

* * *

**_Now we've introduced all the members of the team, time to start this story of unlikely heroes._**

**_Adios!_**


End file.
